


Green Tea

by freshlettuceboi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, DBH, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Male Character - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, best bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlettuceboi/pseuds/freshlettuceboi
Summary: Niles is stuck at the bar looking after his drunken friends, when a handsome man sits on the stool next to him.





	Green Tea

Niles sat at the bar, hair knotted between his fingers as he glared at the reminisce of his drink - now only a dark ring around the circumference at the bottom of the glass. He stayed is this position for several minutes, debating his exit many times. 

Another glass was placed on the oak bar next to him. From his position, he was able to see a pair of legs shift on to the bar stool beside him, although he never looked up to acknowledge the presence.

“You good man?” The voice was rough, definitely belonging to a male. Niles could quite place the accent, it sounded like a mix of American and European origin. 

Curious to see the face of the speaker, Niles finally looked up. 

They held eye contact for a second or so, the speakers eyes where grey but held a fascinating blue, like an ocean’s coast when it’s raining. Niles could tell his assumptions where correct when he saw the mans skin, tanned; slightly olive. His hair was dark, combed through and gelled, save a few straggling hairs. The stubble along his strong jaw was clearly only a few days old and Niles’ eyes kept wandering along that jaw and back up to the rigid scar that ghosted along the mans nose.

Dare Niles say it, the man was handsome.

“Yeah... yeah I’m fine.” Niles coughed out, unaware of the long moments that had passed since the man had asked for a third time. He also ignored the snickering of the bar tender to his left.

“‘T’s good,” the man chuckled, raking his eyes up Niles once more before asking, “what’re you drinking, can I get you another?”

“Well,” Niles started, then looked down at his empty glass, “just a Coke’Cola.”

“You don’t drink?” It wasn’t a judgement, more a surprised remark.

“No, never. I’m more the... designated driver of my friends group.” Niles chuckled to himself, peering over his shoulder to see if he could locate any of his friends, but instead was met with a wall of dancing, sweaty bodies.

“So, you’re not here alone then.”

They where facing each other now, the man with his half empty drink in his hand, the other resting on the bar. Niles was similar, but his hands where folded neatly on his own lap.

“No, I don’t really go to bars unless it’s to look after my crazy lot...”

“Huh... well in that case, you have to let me buy you a drink.” He smiled, “we both have an unruly group of friends that we are going to need the energy to handle.”

Niles chuckled while the man spoke with the bartender. “One Coke and, well you know what I want.”

The bartender took their old glasses and poured Niles his new drink. After it was set down he reached down under the counter and pulled out a can. Niles recognised it as AriZona Grapeade. 

Once the bartender was finished pouring he passed it to the man, who smiled politely. 

Niles raised an eyebrow when they finally made eye contact again.

“You’re not the only one that doesn’t drink ya’know.” It was said jokingly, almost sarcastic, and it made Niles smile. 

The man tipped his glass, and Niles tapped it gently with his own, but they didn’t say anything, just drank.

“That’s one of my favourite brands of drink.” Niles interjected after a few moments of silence. 

“Oh really, what’s your favourite flavour?” 

“Green tea with Honey.” Niles chuckled to himself before speaking again, “although, when I’m feeling a little frisky, Green tea with Peach.”


End file.
